


The Reincarnation

by Chiara Pomara (AriaHann)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Dangan Island, F/M, Fluff, Kokoronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaHann/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangan Island setting. Twogami tells Ibuki his secret. (K-Ton, Spoilers for SDR2, specifically about Twogami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of something I posted on Tumblr way back, which is here on my writing blog: http://toukko.tumblr.com/post/63328448787/title-the-reincarnation-pairing

"So, Ibuki guesses that the whole field trip is over, huh?"

They both sat down by the beach’s shore, sand getting onto their skin. The water creeped towards them, and it slowly pulled away, repeating idly.

"I suppose." Byakuya mused. "It certainly is strange, though. I still haven’t gotten over how ridiculous our predicament was. All that trouble just for a field trip? I still find it hard to believe that it was just that."

Ibuki laughed, her trademark jovial laughter reached even the horizon. “Ibuki thinks so too, but Ibuki doesn’t want to think about it too much, you know? If this really is just a field trip, well, Ibuki had lots of fun!”

The heir’s face remained concerned. Something was bothering him, she could tell.

"What’s wrong, Byakuya-chan?" By now, he was already used to the cutesy honorific stuck to his name. It’s not like he could do anything about it at this point.

He was thinking about something. He wondered if it was worth it to tell her or not. Should he? Could he? What if she thinks differently of him?

"Mioda," he started, "I have something to confess."

"Whaaaaaaat?! What’s this?! Ibuki is sensing a… a… confession of love! And it’s directed to her! Uuuugyaa!" She seemed so surprised, even though her words were comical.

"Nothing of the sort!" He retorted indignantly. His cheeks held a tinge of pink, although she couldn’t see it in the lighting of the sunset.

Her face softened, and she straightened her back, sitting up properly. “What is it, then? What’s wrong?”

"Haven’t you noticed anything about me?" He sighed. "I’m not who I appear to be."

"Huh? You mean like… you’re wearing a disguise? What does the real Byakuya-chan look like, then?"

The naivety of her words made him cheer up a bit. Maybe she wouldn’t react as badly as he thought. “No, I meant… I’m not actually Byakuya Togami. I’m an impostor of him. I’m the Super High School Level Impostor, you see.”

"That’s so cool!" She said in delight, "If you’re not really the real Byakuya-chan, then who are you?"

"I’m nothing. I have no name, no home, no family… nothing to come back to. I literally live by using other people’s identities." It was the truth. He looked away, staring towards the horizon. The sun was setting already.

"Hey, you two, it’s time to go!" Mahiru called them, but Hajime told her to let them be for a moment. They both left the two, as Ibuki and Byakuya ignored both of them. The others can wait.

"That’s pretty sad…" Ibuki didn’t really know what to say. "Hey, you know what? Ibuki will let you live with her! And Ibuki will even give you a name! Then you can really live as yourself!" She tried to be optimistic, putting on a brave face for the both of them. "What do you think?"

He wished it was as easy as that. “It’s not as simple as that, you know. I would require legal documents, processing, and a lot of paperwork. Besides, I cannot live with you. It’s a ridiculous notion. What would your parents even say?”

"Ibuki’s parents are not always home, and even if they were, they wouldn’t mind!" She grinned at him. "Come on, Byakuya-chan, pleeeeease?" She put on her best puppy eyes for him.

And to turn away an opportunity like this… that’d be a shame, no? “I suppose… I can take you up on that offer.” A small smile graced his lips. Who knew, that of all people, Ibuki would be the one to offer her hand to help him get his own life?

"But you know what? Byakuya-chan will always be Byakuya-chan to me. Even if Ibuki meets the real one someday, he won’t be as awesome as you!"

"Thank you, Mioda."

"Hey, Mister Porkfeet, Big Sis Mioda, hurry up already! We’re all waiting!" A very impatient Hiyoko stood a bit farther from them, nearer to the cottages.

"Yeah, yeah, Hiyoko-chan, no need to get your panties in a twist!" She laughed, standing up along with Byakuya, as they walked back with Hiyoko to the bus, ready to go home.


End file.
